


Satin hearts and colored skies

by LightningHaski



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Poetic, Tattoos, but loves josh’s, not sure how to tag this, thats basically it, tyler hates colored tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: Tyler is infatuated with Josh’s tattoos despite the urge to vomit every time he sees a colored tattoo on anyone else.





	Satin hearts and colored skies

Tyler has never been a big fan of colored tattoos but every time he lays his eyes upon the kaleidoscope that is forever etched into his best friends skin his creative mind is pulled into a world of never ending possibilities. 

He just can’t help but think how beautifully the colors blend into Josh’s skin tone leaving stories for the eyes to capture and the mind to formulate into words. Tyler’s brain is constantly working in overdrive piecing together fragments of tiny complex details that Josh has told him over the years relating to the meaning behind his kaleidoscopic limb.

Tyler so desperately wants to trail his lips up and down the expanse of skin that is stained with color. But he refrains from doing so, knowing it would drive his best friend insane with confusion and disgust. Tyler’s not gay and neither is Josh, but his swirling thoughts of colored flesh pressing against his lips is so exhilarating that he almost wishes they were. 

Lights blind his eyes as he gazes upon Josh’s stained skin during a concert, he’s enraptured by the way Josh’s arm moves through the air every time he strikes the drums. The cosmic stage lights accentuating the tapestry on Josh’s muscled limb, highlighting all the right parts, every dip, every curve, every burning color flowing from pale skin.

Tyler’s attention has never been more taken than it has with Josh’s tattoos, he remembers once when a fan asked him privately if he would ever get colored tattoos and he replied with a simple comment of ‘they make me feel sick’. But Josh’s have never looked more beautiful than they have when the lights hit just right making them shimmer like glitter under the moonlight. 

He couldn’t be more enamoured by a person than he is with Josh, his best friend has caught him staring at his arm on multiple occasions but has never said anything on the matter, at which Tyler is eternally grateful for. Tyler’s eyes trace over Josh’s tattoos more than he would like to admit, he wishes his fingers could do the same but that would be crossing barriers. 

He’ll never get to feel Josh’s tattooed flesh under the tips of his fingers, never get to know what it feels like to have color seep into your very existence at the press of skin against skin. He will never bring it up to Josh in fear of rejection, he will only bare witness to that kaleidoscopic limb from afar. Never being able to bring himself to touch such beautiful skin in fear of contaminating it with the blackness from his own body etched in dark stains.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for tattoos
> 
> Do people read my work because they enjoy it  
> Or because they have nothing else to read


End file.
